Quizás
by Eileen Black
Summary: Una pelea con Ron, hará que Hermione recapacite sobre sus sentimientos hacía cierto rubio platinado. Dramione


_...Quizás..._

_**Capítulo único**_

Hermione contemplaba, desde el balcón de su habitación, cómo pequeños e irregulares copos blancos caían sobre el jardín, ahora blanco, del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No hacía ni tres meses había sido nombrada premio Anual. Se sentía orgullosa, incluso cuando se lo comunicaron, unas lágrimas finas y corredizas viajaron por el sendero de su cara hasta morir en su boca pequeña de labios carnosos. Todo había sido felicitaciones, abrazos, palabras sinceras y muestras de afecto. El problema es que de premios anuales habían de ser dos, y el segundo, era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de los Slytherin y eterno enemigo de los sangre sucia. Hermione sintió su mundo romperse como si de cristales se tratase. ¿Cómo podía ser él premio anual? Vale que el rubio fuera inteligente, astuto y buen estudiante, ¡Pero alumnos así habían un montón! ¿De los cientos de estudiantes, no podían haber elegido a otro? Malfoy le dirigió una mirada que Hermione no logró interpretar. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape, les guiaron hasta el lugar donde compartirían sala. Estaba situada al cuarto piso y adornado con un cuadro grande de un león y una serpiente en su cuello. A Hermione le pareció que el reptil intentaba ahogar, sin mucho éxito, al león. McGonagall murmuró la contraseña y se la comunicó a ellos dos. Una vez dentro, Hermione se quedó maravillada. Era una sala grande, se atrevería a decir, que incluso más que la sala común de Gryffindor. El decorado era una mezcla de colores verdosos, negros y rojos, con toques dorados y plateados. Sin duda, haciendo un bonito lugar. Subieron por la escalera de caracol hasta el segundo, y último, piso de la sala. Era donde estaban los baños y las habitaciones. Primero, los profesores le enseñaron el cuarto de baño. Era grandioso. Tenía una gran bañera que perfectamente podía servir de ducha. Estaba decorada con toques dorados y verdosos. Luego, les enseñó las habitaciones. Primero la de Draco que, como no, estaba decorada de verde y plateado. _Faltaría más_ murmuró la castaña ironizando. Malfoy la escuchó. El cuarto de Hermione, como era de esperar, era roja y dorada. Tanto las dos habitaciones tenían un balcón que comunicaban. Así los dos podrían ir y venir de sus habitaciones sin necesidad de puerta. Eso a la castaña no le gustó. Una vez enseñada las parte de la sala, los profesores se fueron dejando a los dos enemigos _viviendo_ juntos.

De eso ya había pasado dos meses y poco más, y su relación con Malfoy no había cambiado mucho. Cuando no estaban en la sala, Malfoy la insultaba y maltrataba como hacía siempre, pero al llegar a la sala común, era más respetuoso. Hermione pensaba que era simplemente para facilitar la convivencia.

Y allí se encontraba Hermione, contemplando el paisaje, o la nada, ya que no miraba a ningún punto fijo. Llevaba un pijama de invierno y encima de este, una bata para protegerse del frío, ya que estar en el balcón, en pleno Noviembre y con la nevada que estaba cayendo, era como un suicidio. No iba a bajar a cenar. No tenía hambre y tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que dar de comer a su estómago. Por ejemplo, pensar y mirar a la nada. Aquella mañana había tenido una pelea con Ron, y aunque era algo común en ellos, hoy había sido mucho más fuerte.

_Hermione caminaba hacía su clase de transfiguración. Estaba nerviosa, cosa provocada por el frío. Una vez dentro, se sentó en la primera fila esperando que llegara la hora de comenzar. Un estruendo la sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras leía tranquilamente. Ron entró exhalando aire. Parecía haber corrido los cien metros lisos. Cuando se tranquilizó, se situó delante de la premio anual con una mirada seria._

_-Tenemos que hablar- esas fueron las dos palabras que pronunció el_ _pelirrojo. La castaña le miró confusa. Esperó hasta que el oji-azul dijera algo, pero se había quedado mudo._

_-¿Sobre qué, Ron?- dijo la muchacha al ver que su amigo no tenía intención de hacerlo._

_-Es sobre Malfoy_

_Hermione se imaginaba del porqué. Cada vez que iban los tres juntos, Ron, Harry y ella, el pelirrojo siempre sacaba a Malfoy en las conversaciones. Cosa que a la oji-miel no le gustaba en absoluto. Habían tenido pequeñas riñas pero intuyó que la que estaba a punto de comenzar, no sería para nada pequeña. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia altiva de Draco Malfoy, quien contemplaba el espectáculo desde el marco de la puerta._

_-Te gusta Malfoy, me atrevería a decir de que estas enamorada de él- espetó Ron, sin más. Hermione pasó por distintas fases: primero una cara de sorpresa, luego una de incredulidad, una de tristeza y por último ira._

_-¿De dónde has sacado esa barbaridad, Ronald Weasley?- dijo Granger con rabia. A Ron, el hecho de haberle llamado por su nombre, le daba escalofríos, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho._

_-Porque no haces mas que defenderle, además, pasas más rato con él que con nosotros- argumentó Weasley mientras Hermione apretaba los puños y le miraba con rabia a rebosar._

_-Vete a la mierda- dijo Hermione mientras le daba un empujón y salía a paso ligero de la aula. Draco, consiguió esconderse detrás de una armadura para que Hermione ni Ron pudieran verlo. Su rostro era serio con un brillo inusual en sus ojos azules-grisáceos._

Hermione contemplaba, desde el balcón de su habitación, cómo pequeños e irregulares copos blancos caían sobre el jardín, ahora blanco, del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pensaba todo lo ocurrido de la mañana. Se había saltado todas las clases para pensar si de verdad le gustaba o no Malfoy. ¿Pero de qué había servido? Para nada, porque Hermione no tenía claro sus sentimientos por el rubio. Su forma de tratarla le hacía ser alguien confusa e insegura, cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una persona al lado suyo contemplando el paisaje blanco del Bosque Prohibido.

-Bonito paisaje, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz profunda y ronca que hizo estremecer y sobresaltar a la Premio anual.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- Una vez que Hermione procesó lo que había dicho, se arrepintió. _Vaya pregunta más estúpida_.

-Te tomaba por alguien más lista, Granger- dijo Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa irónica, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la barandilla del pequeño balcón, mientras guardaba sus manos blancas y finas (propias de alguien perteneciente _casi_ a la realeza) resguardadas del frío en su pantalón negro del uniforme.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba componer la compostura. ¿Porqué se tenía que poner nerviosa, justamente en ese momento?

-¿Acaso está prohibido el estar en mi parte del balcón?- contestó con otra pregunta levantando ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

-Haz lo que quieras- contestó simplemente la chica mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo. Para Draco, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido.

-Y cuéntame, _Hermione_, ¿porque has faltado a todas las clases? No es algo propio viniendo de ti- dijo Malfoy curioso.

-Y tu qué sabes- contestó antipática mientras arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de disconformidad.

-Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas, como por ejemplo, que esta mañana has tenido una pelea con la comadreja- dijo de golpe, mirándola atentamente. Hermione abrió sus ojos y miró a Malfoy entre incrédula y sorprendida (y Malfoy dudó de que fuera por haber llamado comadreja al pelirrojo Weasley. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó entre asustada y desafiante. La distancia entre Malfoy y ella era menor.

-Tengo mis fuentes- contestó Malfoy desdén mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

-No juegues conmigo Malfoy- dijo Hermione con las manos en jarras y mirando de mala gana a un Draco entre divertido y curioso a pocos centímetros de la cara de la oji-miel. Desde aquella distancia, podía ver claramente las pecas de la premio anual.

-¿Porque, si se puede saber?- preguntó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa triunfante. La tenía donde quería.

-¿Nunca has oído eso de _no juegues con fuego porque te puedes quemar_?- preguntó con un toque sabiondo mientras estaban a penas diez centímetros de distancia.

-¿Así? Demuéstramelo.- dijo a la vez que juntó sus labios con los de una sorprendida Hermione. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, mejor dicho: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Hermione respondía al beso tímida, cohibida. El beso, al principio dulce y lento, se fue tornando apasionado y húmedo. La lengua del rubio acariciaba los labios de la castaña, mientras esta los abría dando libertad a Malfoy. Las lenguas de los premios anuales jugaban en un vaivén tortuoso. Draco dirigió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la castaña, acariciando su vientre, mientras esta enredaba sus dedos en los rubios de su amante. Las manos descendían lentamente y con las yemas de los dedos, rozó el sujetador blanco con dibujos de fresas. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, su camisa había volado hasta el país del olvido. Su cara podría haber competido con el pelo rojo de los Weasley.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó alarmada la castaña tapándose como podía con las manos.

-¿Ahora te pones tímida? Hace solo unos instantes me estabas subiendo algo más que el ánimo- el rubio le guiñó un ojo. Hermione disimulando un poco, dirigió su vista hasta _ahí_. Definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Malfoy, que te has tomado hoy? ¡Tú...me odias! Esto...-Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras movía los brazos con gestos exagerados. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa tierna mientras la abrazaba. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por el gesto del heredero de los Malfoy.

-Te quiero y no me interrumpas- dijo al ver que Hermione parecía querer decir algo- no sé como ha pasado, pero de un día para otro, no podía sacarte de mi mente. Estabas las 24 h del día en mi cabeza. Sé que no tendría que haber pasado, tú hija de muggles y yo un sangre limpia...Es raro, entiéndeme.- dijo Malfoy mientras la miraba a los ojos mieles, mientras estos se humedecían. Hermione por fin dio con la respuesta que llevaba atormentándola todo el día. Quizás Ron no iba tan mal encaminado, quizás, sólo quizás, sentía algo mucho más que profundo odio hacía el rubio. Hermione dibujó una sonrisa de lo más pícara y tentadora mientras le susurraba al oído del rubio:

-¿Por donde íbamos, Draco?


End file.
